


Revelations

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Buried Alive, F/M, Stoning, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

As you woke up, your head was throbbing and you couldn’t remember what had happened. You were with Spencer…you’d gone out into the cornfield to corner Tobias Henkel and then…black.

With your head pulsating and your arms tied behind your back to a chair, you looked up to see Spencer in the same position. “Spence,” you said, trying to wake him up. “Spence, wake up!” His head snapped to attention. “Do you have any idea where we are?”

A look of panic in his eyes, Spencer shook his head. “I have no idea. You tied too?”

You nodded in the affirmative, when all of a sudden, Tobias walked in the room…but it wasn’t him. That’s what had happened; you realized he had multiple personalities. Which one was this? “Who am I speaking to?” you asked, looking dead into the eyes of the man who was holding you captive. By the determined gaze, you could tell it wasn’t Tobias; it was someone else.

“I am Raphael,” he spoke. This was a new personality. Out in the field, you’d been introduced to his father, but this one was new - calm, collected.

“As in the archangel Raphael?” you asked, wanting to be clear.

“Charles has deemed you both sinners,” he said, referencing his father in a similar way to his 911 phone calls. “I am here to exact swift vengeance upon you. You,” he said, pointing the knife at Spencer, “What is your sin?”

“I haven’t sinned,” he spoke smoothly. “I catch sinners…like you do.” With a fire in his eyes, he pulled a chair up next to him, pulling off a shoe and picking up a short baseball bat.

“What is your sin?” he yelled.

Shakily, he repeated the fact that he hadn’t sinned. Raphael reeled back, bringing the bat into contact with his foot with extreme force, leaving Spencer screaming and doing his best to mask the pain. The tears fell from his eyes as he heard you screaming. “Leave him alone!”

“What is your sin?” he asked you, taking off your shoe as well.

“I’m not a sinner,” you said. Without provocation, he turned around and punched Spencer so hard that he fell backward, hitting his head and starting to seize. “Spencer!” you screamed. “Spencer! Let me help him, please!” You watched in horror as his body convulsed on the floor. “I’ll tell you my sins, just please help him!”

With that, Raphael snapped back to Tobias, his eyes immediately softer. “You’ll confess?” he asked.

“Yes,” you cried, “but only if you help him!”

Dropping next to him on the floor, Tobias started giving him mouth-to-mouth and thankfully, seconds later, Spencer returned from the dead. “You have to confess now,” Tobias said, turning around and demanding you pay the price. “You made a bargain with God, and now you have to confess.”

“I have taken the Lord’s name in vain,” you said, thinking of a Commandment you’d broken. “I have to look for the Lord’s guidance,” you said, making eye contact with Spencer. You hoped he’d understand that he needed to look for clues and find a way to contact the team in the event that you were gone.

“Do you know the punishment for blasphemy, woman?” he yelled, somehow gruffer than before. This must’ve been Charles again.

“Stoning,” you said quietly, looking down a the floor and realizing your fate. If stoning is what it took for Spencer to find out a way to get out alive, then you’d take whatever punishment Charles or Tobias or Raphael dealt out.

As Spencer screamed for him to stop, his voice hoarse with fear and rage, Raphael pulled you outside, tying you to a tree with similar rope that had bound your hands. “I have to get his confession now,” he said calmly, your hands being tied tighter than before. “I’ll be back for your punishment.”

“No!” you screamed. “Raphael, you promised to help him! He’s not the sinner, I am! You’re the sinner! You lied!” Your throat was on fire, but you had to keep his attention on you to give Spencer time to escape. Raphael turned back to you - anger apparent. “Revelations 21:8,” you screamed, “And those who are guilty of this sin are cast into the lake of fire!”

He was furious. Walking back up to where you were tied, he grabbed your face with one hand. “I did not lie, child. I allowed that useless boy to bring your friend back and he did. Now God can exact his revenge upon him just as he will you.” He shoved your head back into the tree, making your brain fuzzy as he stomped back to the cabin. 

And then there was black…

—————

You’d blacked out - only coming to when your arms were untied by Hotch. “Where’s Reid?” he asked, as the rest of the team marched further into the woods. “Is he still in the cabin?”

“I don’t know,” you choked. You were supposed to protect him and you’d failed. Where was he?

You stumbled forward, crunching through the leaves and twigs without any regard for your own safety anymore. You had no gun, no weapon, your head was killing you and you were pretty sure your shoulder had been dislocated from your shoulder from being behind you for so long, but none of that mattered if you couldn’t find Spencer. Stumbling into the cabin, you saw that he was no longer there.

“Y/N, you need to go to the ambulance,” Derek said, watching as you clutched your head.

“Not without Spencer.” You wouldn’t fail him again.

Continuing to make your way forward, you swayed back and forth, the buzzing in your head making you lose your balance. “There!” you pointed for the rest of the team to see. Spencer was digging his own grave. As the team approached, Spencer was able to get the upper hand, pulling the trigger and killing him.

Without the threat of immediate danger, you ran in a zigzag toward Spencer, falling to the floor where he was and enveloping him in your arms. “Spencer, I’m so sorry! I tried to keep him away from you! I’m sorry!”

“It’s not your fault,” he cried, cradling your head in his hands. “I tried too…I tried.”


End file.
